The Substitue Teacher
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: GTOSM. Takes place during SMSS. Serena had always come to school late, until Mr. Onizuka became her teacher. FINISHED!
1. Terror of ShuMai

The Substitute Teacher

Terror of Shu-mai

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or GTO._

_Note: This takes place in SM universe during the fight with the Amazon Trio. And when Molly's speaking there're no typos. I'm trying to write how the girl talks!_

As always, Serena woke up late for school. She got up so quickly she fell right out of bed. "Late again!"

"You really shouldn't be watching television so late at night, Serena," Luna scolded.

"But my favorite program was playing," Serena muttered as she jumped to her feet and went to her closet to get her school uniform. "Maybe I should start recording it for now on."

"Serena, are you up yet?" her mother called up the stars.

"Yeah, yeah!" Serena shouted, pulling on her clothes. "I'll be down in a minute!" Serena grabbed her socks and put them on her feet while trying to do her hair at the same time. "Oh, Ms. Haruna's going to give me detention again!"

"Well maybe that will motivate you enough to come to school on time," Luna said simply.

"Ooh!" Sailor Moon groaned, as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Serena ran into the kitchen to find the simplest thing for breakfast.

"Here Serena," her mother said, "I made you some toast." She pointed to the table.

"Oh, thanks Mom!" Serena exclaimed, devouring it and washing it down with some orange juice. "Bye!"

She pulled her shoes on her feet and ran turbo speed to school singing, "I'm late—I'm late—I'm late! Another day in detention, I just know it! Oh I how I wish we'd get a different teacher! One that doesn't give out detentions would be nice!"

Serena's legs were cramping once she got into school and she was gasping for breath. She was about to die when she finally got to the classroom.

"I—I'm s—-so--soorry," Serena said as she opened the door, taking in deep breaths, "That—I'm laaate again Ms…Har—who are you?!"

Serena nearly fainted and not because she was out of breath, but who should be Ms. Haruna was a tall sexy man with blond hair which he no doubt bleached but it still made him look good. He was dressed not like the other male teachers, but his manner of dress was more casually dressed.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, "I'm Mr. Onizuka, you're new teacher!"

"New—teacher?" she mumbled, "Where's Ms. Haruna?"

"Oh, she'll be gone for a while so I'll be here until she gets back," he said.

"I'm sorry I'm late today," she whispered, "If you want to give me detention…" for the first time in her life, Serena didn't seem to mind getting detention.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Mr. Onizuka said, "You've probably just slept in. Happens all the time to me."

"Yes…Yes I did," Serena admitted.

"Go ahead and sit down," he said, "you really haven't missed anything."

"Y-yeah," Serena stammered as she went and took her seat.

Mr. Onizuka smiled and did something she never saw Ms. Haruna do—hop and sit on his desk.

"So," he said, reaching for the roster, "I'll just go through the role—give me a shout to let me know you're here."

As he went down the list, he said a little joke and talked with each student. Serena thought it was great. He got to Serena's name and for a split second, didn't hear him.

"Serena—is Serena here today?"

"Serena," Molly whispered.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed, shooting her arm in the air, "here!"

"Hello Serena," he said, "so, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Spare time?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah."

"Uh, I like to eat, sleep and go to the arcade," she answered truthfully.

"Really?" he zoomed to her desk.

"Y-yes, sir," she answered shakily.

"How often do you go to the arcade?" he asked excitedly.

"All the time," she replied.

"Are you going there today?" Mr. Onizuka asked, leaning down.

"Well, I was planning too," she said, staring into his eyes.

"We'll talk later," he said, giving her a wink as he straightened up and continued going through the role.

Mr. Onizuka went to the windows and closed the curtains after which he turned off the lights. Some students mumbled in confusion. Mr. Onizuka went to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. Thinking it was the assignment, the students pulled out their books. But the message on the board had nothing to do with math or anything. Instead it read, '_Terror of Shu-mai'_

"Huh?" Serena mumbled, "Terror of Shu-mai?"

"Since it's our first day together," Mr. Onizuka began, pulling out a flashlight. "I thought I'd tell you a story. A scary one and it's true. There were rumors of a place that sold Shu-mai made out of human flesh. One guy thought the rumors were a bunch of crap and he wanted to prove it. So one night he went and bought himself a box of Shu-mai." Mr. Onizuka turned on the flashlight and shined it on his face. "On the way home, he got a strange feeling like someone was rubbing an ice cub up and down his spine. But he was alone; just him and the box. He opens the box sees that one is missing. But he doesn't think anything about this he just says to himself, 'hey, what am I worried about, maybe they just forgot to put one in, that's all.' And he continues to walk home. Again, he gets the same creepy feeling. He opens the box again. And two more are missing!"

Serena gasped and clamped her hands around her mouth. Everyone leaned forward, waiting for Mr. Onizuka to continue.

"He starts to get scared now. He closes the box and waits a minute. What if the rumors are true? But he can't help but get the feeling to open the box. He opens it and two more Shu-mai are gone!"

The students gasped. Some tightened their fingers around their desks.

"He closes the box again," Mr. Onizuka said creepily, "What if there was a demon that likes to eat human flesh and it has been eating the Shu-mai and it was going to eat him too? He decides to open the box one last time."

Mr. Onizuka paused for a moment. People waited their hearts in their throats.

"The whole box is completely empty!" he shouted. "Frightened he screams like a banshee! AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Serena screamed and fell out of her seat. She looked up at Mr. Onizuka.

"Then—what—happened, Mr. Onizuka?" she asked urgently.

"What happened?" Mr. Onizuka echoed, his voice went from scary to a more toned down, humorous voice and he turned off the flash light, "well, he looks down and sees that they weren't really gone—but they were stuck on the inside of the lid the whole time."

Serena stared for a minute or two, trying to figure out the punch line. Serena got up off the floor and slid back into her seat. Then a few of the students started laughing.

"Human Shu-mai?"

Serena giggled, "Oh, now I get it!"

The classroom erupted with laughter and Mr. Onizuka went back to his desk. "Now there's a moral to this story kids, you can never judge a book by its cover but boxes are a whole different kettle of fish."

The rest of the class period Mr. Onizuka just talked a bit about his old motercycle gang days and the kinds of things he likes to do besides teaching. Serena could not believe he was a teacher the way he made the class seem so fun. The bell rang and she felt reluctant to go.

Sighing, Serena grabbed her bag and got up. She started to walk out with Molly when Mr. Onizuka called her.

"Hey Serena," he said, "you didn't forget, did you?"

"Huh?" she mumbled, turning around.

"I wanted to talk to you about the arcade." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, sure, Mr. Onizuka," she nodded. "What about?"

"Well there's this new game I've been playing," he said, "it's called Space Man 3—do you know if it's at the arcade in town?"

"Hmm, I think so," Serena said.

"Why don't you shaw 'im whar the ahcade is, Saranah?" Molly suggested.

"Err," Serena mumbled. "I—I—,"

"Excellent idea!" Mr. Onizuka exclaimed. "Can you come back to this class after school?"

"Uh, right after?" Serena asked, "I mean—you won't have some teacher's meeting or something?"

"Nah, I hate meetings," he flicked his hand in disgust.

"Okay, sure, Mr. Onizuka," Serena said. "I'll come right here."

"Don't be late!" Mr. Onizuka said as she walked away with Molly.

"Wow," Molly breathed, "isn't our new teacher _great _or what?"

"Oh, he's great all right!" Serena exclaimed. "I think Mr. Onizuka's the greatest teacher I had!"

"I don't think any girl student got to go on a date with a teachah befoah." Molly said.

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded.

"You and Mr. Onizuka going to the arcade."

"That's not a date!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you'll both be there alone, won't ya?" she asked. "And he asked ya to take him thar."

"Actually, you said I should do it," Serena reminded.

"Oh I think it will be fun, Sahena," Molly insisted, "think of it, you'll spend hours playing video games with Mr. Onizuka!"

Serena grinned. Actually, the idea sounded amazing. "Yeah! Yeah, I think it will be fun, I mean, Ms. Haruna would go nuts if I asked if we can go to the arcade or something. I think it's great that Mr. Onizuka wants to be—well—you know—our friend."

"I hope Ms. Haruna doesn't come back," Molly said. "And Mr. Onizuka stays."

"Me too!"

--

Serena made haste to Mr. Onizuka's classroom. "I'm here, Mr. Onizuka!" she cried. "Got here as quickly as I could."

"Good," he said. "So what's this arcade like?" He followed her out the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh it's great," she replied. "Probably the best I've been too."

"How many games does it have?"

Serena thought hard for a minute, "I'm not sure. Over fifty maybe."

"Not bad," Mr. Onizuka said.

They went to the arcade and Serena showed him around. The game he asked her about, _Space Man 3 _was there and she played it with him and she was thrilled when she learned they were interested in the same games. He asked her questions on some of them and how far she gotten. It was nice to coach him through one of the Sailor V games. For a twenty-two year old man, he found it enjoyable and wondered why he never played it before.

"Okay Mr. Onizuka," said Serena, "you're doing very well. You've got enough life left but you've got to be careful. Bad guys can pop out at anytime. Quick, grab that package—you might need it."

"Cool, it's a new gun!" Mr. Onizuka exclaimed. "Let me try it out…"

He pressed the button and learned that it could fire really fast.

"Careful!" Serena cried, "You'll run out of ammo!"

"You know where I can get s'more?"

"Yeah, go run into that building—wait! There's a bad guy, get rid of him first. Yeah, way to go, Mr. Onizuka!"

Serena ended up teaching him how to get to the thirteenth level and he was so close to the end when—

"Oh no! There're way too may of them!" Mr. Onizuka shouted, "What do I do?"

"I don't know, I never got this far!" she said, "Look out! The zombies will drain your energy. Quick, you need to change to a more powerful weapon. Blast 'em!"

"Eat this!" Mr. Onizuka snarled to the machine as he fired at all the bad guys. There were a crowd of people swarming behind Serena, cheering Mr. Onizuka on.

"Yeah—that's it!" a girl cried.

"Way to go!"

"Uh oh—here comes one of the bosses! He's really tough to get passed!"

"Auugh!" Mr. Onizuka screamed. "He's friggin' huge!"

The monster slammed his giant arms down to the ground, making vibrations so strong that Sailor V lost her footing and fall.

"Quick, get up, get up!" Serena was banging on the back of Mr. Onziuka's chair.

"C'mon," Mr. Onizuka hissed, tapping the controls rapidly, "get up!"

Sailor V was had just gotten up and fired at the monster when he picked her up over his head and tossed her, taking away a lot of life. The life bar started flashing.

"Not good! Not good!" Mr. Onizuka groaned.

"Mr. Onizuka, quick--use your rocket launcher!" Serena exclaimed, "I think you've got one left!"

"Take that!" Mr. Onizuka sneered, scrolling through the weapons and firing at the big monster. It threw him back and took a third away from his life.

"Bulls eye!" cheered one of the boys.

"Jump on him!" a girl fried frantically. "Jump on him!"

"Kick 'im while he's still down!"

Mr. Onizuka went to do so and kicked the monster a few times and body slammed him but then it came back up and took Sailor V in a big bear hug, crushing her back and upper cutting her. She screamed and landed down on the ground. The lifebar was empty and Mr. Onizuka had no more lives left.

"NO!" Mr. Onizuka wailed. "I was so close!" He buried his face into his arm and pounded his fist on the machine.

"You made a new top score though," Serena said, pointing at the screen.

"I did?" Mr. Onizuka sat up. "All right!" He put in his initials. "Serena, do you know if this game's already out? I want to practice."

"Sure, I think so," Serena answered. She looked at her watch and realized it was getting late. "Oh no, my mom's going to kill me! Well, I got to go now Mr. Onizuka!"

"Yeah sure," he yawned. "Thanks Serena. See you in class then."

Serena waved goodbye and ran out of the arcade home, laughing to herself. Finally she got a decent teacher! "I hope he stays here forever!" she said. "He's the _greatest_ teacher in the school—the whole world even!"

--

Serena made sure she didn't sleep in on a school day after that. She set her alarm for 5 am and got herself ready. Her family thought she had all lost her mind, even Luna. She showed up to class with some of her games and game guidebooks. Mr. Onizuka had a game console and she would play with him almost every day with other students. Mr. Onizuka would start off each day with a joke and they played board games and such in class a few times. He did teach a lesson _some _times and when did, they weren't boring at all. He would act it out or have a funny story to go with it. Serena never knew how much _fun _school could be.

"Hey Serena," Mr. Onizuka said as she started to leave homeroom, "I got a new game you want to come and play it with me after school?"

"Sure Mr. Onizuka!" she replied with a grin and then she suddenly remember the scout meeting after school, "Oh, no, I forgot! I can't!" Her grin disappeared and her face turned miserable—I have to go to a—club's meeting today. I'm sorry!"

"Okay," he said, "no problem. You're not the only game master in the school."

"What new game is it anyway?" she asked, "I might have played it before…"

"It's _Robot Wars._"

"Yeah—I've played it. I got up to level five. I think the best robot for you to pick is the VZD200. He's easy to use for beginners and after that you can use the bigger bots—like the Bladearm74."

"All right thanks!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Onizuka!" she said as she left the room.

--

Serena met the girls at Cherry Hill Temple, "Hi everyone!"

"Hey, you made it!" Raye said as she was sweeping the broom.

"I'm here on time, aren't I?" Serena demanded, hands on hips.

"I thought for sure you'd be playing video games with Mr. Onizuka again," Lita said with a grin.

"I think he's really cute," Mina grinned. "You know he was in a motorcyle gang?"

"I wonder how he became a teacher," Ami said.

"Doesn't matter," Serena said, "he makes school fun! Since he's come, I haven't been late since! One the first day instead of giving use work he told us a story about the Terror of Shu-mai."

"I know that story," Ami noted, "teachers say it to their students to get their attention."

"Well it worked," Serena muttered.

"I don't think he _has _to say it to get _your _attention, Serena," Lita grinned and Serena's face went red.

"What's new on the Amazon Trio?" Mina inquired. "They haven't tried attacking people for a while."

"Yeah," Lita nodded.

"Maybe they've given up," Rini suggested.

"I doubt it," Raye said, "I get the feeling that they're running out of victims or they're trying harder to find the on they need."

"Well, they're dreaming if they can win," said Artemis.

"You have to keep your eyes open scouts," Luna insisted. "And learn about other people's dreams."

"Yeah, they're after Pegasus," said Rini, "and if we find that person before they do, we can protect them."

"Right." Ami said.

"Good thinking," said Raye. "We'll talk to people at school and ask aground."

"They can't get what they need," Luna said. "So be very careful."

--

"You three!" Zirconia shouted at the trio. "I have a job for you!"

"Who's next, Zirconia?" Hawks Eye inquired.

The little creepy eye Zircon bobbled and gave Zircona a picture. "It's this man," Zircona said. "He through it at the three and Fish Eye caught it."

"Hmm, looks like the catch of the day," she said with a grin. "Quite handsome if I don't say myself."

Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye groaned.

"I bet he dies his hair," Tigers Eye muttered.

"Oh, who asked you?" she snorted. "I'll take care of it, Master Zirconia." And she jumped into her water-swirling vortex, Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye watching.

--

Serena was so happy that today was a Saturday. She was going to go and play video games with Mr. Onizuka and she could spend hours talking about his dreams. She had a feeling it wasn't about Pegasus, but she was sure it had to be a sweet dream. She could just see it now…

_"Mr. Onizuka, what's your dream?" she asked as they were playing a game._

_"My dream?" he echoed. "How d'ya mean?"_

_"Well, what is it that you dream about the most?" she rephrased._

_"Hmm," Mr. Onizuka thought. He dreamed about lots of stuff. His old days when he was in his motorcycle gangs, he would dream about pretty girls and stuff like that. "I don't know."_

_Serena smiled and leaned closer, "Oh, I'm sure you have to have a big dream you're working for."_

_"They were always changing," Mr. Onizuka explained, "First I wanted to be a leader in a motorcycle gang, and I wanted to become a karate master—,"_

_"Didn't you do those already?" Serena asked._

_"Yeah, yeah I did actually," Mr. Onizuka said truthfully, nodding his head._

_"What is it now?" she asked eagerly._

_"I guess my biggest dream now would be…"_

_"Yes—yes?" she prompted._

_"Playing video games with a pretty girl like you!"_

_"Oh wow!" she sighed, dropping her controller and grabbing his buff arm, "what a wonderful dream, Mr. Onizuka!"_

_"And it's coming true, too!" he exclaimed. "But I'm going to beat you!" he said playfully._

_"I don't think so!" she giggled._

Serena grinned at the thought. She was so excited. She wanted the day to be perfect and she was getting ready as if she was going on a hot date. She vanity set trying to do something new with her hair with clothes pulled out of her dresser and closet on top of her bed.

"Blah!" she groaned, letting her hair down, "I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna demanded. "It's a school day. Why are you up early?"

"I—I just wanted to make a new hair style," Serena answered, "that's all."

"Why?"

"I—I well, get tired of the meatballs of course," Serena said, turning red. "Now let's see—I've got to have _something _here I can use."

Serena tried putting half of her hair up in a bun like Sailor Pluto's, but it was too long and wouldn't stay. She tried putting bunch of little clips and pulling it up in a messy, crazy way but it just didn't look right.

"Augh!" she grunted. "Luna, this isn't working!"

"Why don't you just use your disguise pen?" she inquired.

"I would if I knew where it was!" Serena spat, she looked at the clock. "I have to get going in an hour and I still need to figure out what to wear!"

"Where are you going anyway?" Luna demanded, jumping onto the dresser. "Do you have a date with Darien?"

"Er, yeah—yeah," she nodded, "yeah and I want it to be perfect you know. Heh-heh." Serena looked in her mirror once again. "Now if I can just do something with my hair!"

Luna hopped off the dresser and batted stuff around as Serena continued to fuss with her hair. Ten minutes later Luna jumped back on the dresser with Serena disguise pen in her mouth.

"You found it!" Serena squealed, taking the pen.

"You really ought to be more careful where you put your things, Serena," Luna told her.

"Yeah, I know," Serena got up. "All right, what shall I disguise myself as?"

"Just make sure Darien will be able to recognize you."

Serena thought hard. She didn't want to look like a junior high school student since she'll be with Mr. Onizuka—but he'll have to know who she is too. However, it might be more fun and maybe it would be easier to get to know his dreams. It wouldn't be fun if she disguised herself and pretended to be someone else and he didn't know she was Serena. He would just think she did something different with her hair. He probably wouldn't treat her like a student—of course—he never treated the students like students anyhow. Then she got it. It was perfect. It would bring her right into Mr. Onizuka's world. Serena grinned in anticipation.

"DISGUISE POWER! Turn me into a—a motorcycle gang member!"

"A what?" Luna gasped.

"Serena, look at you!" Luna cried.

Serena turned to the mirror, "yeah, don't I look gr—whoa!" Serena ran over to the mirror. "What happened to me?"

Serena's silly pigtails were gone and her hair now reached her chin. It was spiky with red tips. She had a dog color with spikes, a purple midriff top and a black leather mini skirt and knee high black boots. Her right hand bore a black spike bracelet and skull ring to match her earrings. She took the sunglasses off her face.

"I have a nose ring!" She brought her finger up to her nose and jabbed it.

"You'll need to disguise yourself again just to go downstairs!" Luna exclaimed.

To Be Continued 


	2. Onizuka's Great Dream

The Substitute Teacher

**Chapter 2**

**Onizuka's Great Dream**

I don't own Sailor Moon or GTO (but it would so cool if Onizuka was ever my teacher!)

Serena stared at her reflection for a while, as she looked herself over several times. Did she go just a _little _overboard? She noticed something on her arm.

"A tattoo?" she demanded, moving closer to the mirror and double-checking it while dabbing a tribal marking around her arm

"You have another one, Serena," said Luna.

"Where?" Serena gasped.

"On your um, chest."

Serena looked down while pulling down her shirt, revealing a rabbit over her left breast.

"My mother will go crazy if she sees me!" Serena shrieked.

"Do you have something you can put over it, Serena?" asked Luna.

"A disguise to go over a disguise?" Serena inquired, with a laugh, "no way. I'll just go and be careful." She tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs, keeping quiet as a mouse. She hid behind everything when she heard her mom or someone else coming. Checking if the coast was clear, she made a break for it for the door.

'Almost there!' she thought. 'Almost there! Just a little closer…'

"Serena!" her mother yelled.

'Busted,' Serena thought, heaving a sigh. "Yes Mom I know it's a little…"

"Since you're going out," her mother went on from the kitchen, "could you bring back some milk? We're out."

Serena chuckled. Her mother hasn't seen. "Milk? Sure, heh-heh, I can get some milk, no problem!" Serena opened the door and ran out of the door, passing her father as he started to walk up from his Saturday morning jog. 'Dad? Oh no, I'm toast!'

He looked up, "oh hello, you must be a friend of Serena's."

"Huh?" Serena gasped, "Yeah—uh-huh—yeah—I'm, Pam…Er, bye!" Serena ran top speed from the Tsukino household. 'I wish a motorcycle came with this disguise!" she muttered to herself as she finally got to Mr. Onizuka's place.

Gasping for air, Serena walked to Mr. Onizuka's hotel and knocked on the door. She waited there for about ten minutes until he came to the door. He looked at Serena, confused. His left eyebrow was raised and his mouth open. Then, his mouth came back together in a grin and he opened his arms.

"Roxanne!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Serena mumbled as Mr. Onizuka pulled her into a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" he cried. "It's so good to see you again." His voice went sexy and smooth. "So, couldn't stay away from me, eh? Miss Foxy Roxy…"

Serena chuckled, "Mr. Onizuka, it's me—Serena—from class?"

"Huh?" he checked her eyes under her sunglasses. "Serena! You look so…different!"

"Yeah," Serena said.

Mr. Onizuka blushed and let go of Serena while looking her up and down, "what is it parents are feeding their kids today to make them grow so fast?"

"I had a little makeover," Serena grinned, "anyway, I brought loads of new video games with me. Let's get started!"

"Sounds good with me," Mr. Onizuka said as he took a spot in front of the TV.

--

They've been playing for about an hour when Serena decided to 'pop the big question'.

"Mr. Onizuka?" Serena began as he looked through the game collection.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot." Mr. Onizuka picked up a game console and looked at it as if trying to look through it.

"What's your biggest dream?" Serena queried.

"What?" he brought the game down and looked at her. "My dream?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "you're biggest dream. The one you think about all the time and you work really hard at."

"Oh, I don't know," Mr. Onizuka replied, relaxing and looking up in thought. Serena's eyes widened. Mr. Onizuka looked terribly irresistible when he was thinking.

"It changes," he said after some time.

"How d'ya mean?" Serena asked.

"I've wanted to do loads of things since I was a kid. I can't remember them all. But I remember I wanted to be a karate champion," he explained, "and I did that. I wanted to be a leader in a motorcycle gang and I did that too."

"What's your dream now, Mr. Onizuka?" Serena asked sweetly.

Mr. Onizuka smiled. "I want to be the greatest teacher in the world!" he exclaimed.

Serena face faulted. It wasn't quite the thing she was expecting but it was still a very good dream.

"Greatest…teacher?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah!" Mr. Onizuka jumped up, hand on hip and pointing in the air triumphantly. "I want to show all the teachers out there that they don't have to be boring and mean all the time, that teaching can be fun! I want to be more than a student's teacher, I want to be their friend! I always hated how my teachers made school such a pain but I won't put anyone else through that, I will make school a home from home for the teachers, for students for, for everybody!"

Serena jumped up, "Oh, Mr. Onizuka, that's a wonderful dream!" she started clapping. "Great! And just so you know, I think you're a great teacher!"

"You do?" Mr. Onizuka asked, leaning down.

"Uh-huh," Serena answered. "Much better than my old teacher, Ms. Haruna. She's nothing like you. She was boring and mean and always gave me detention! But you're not like that, Mr. Onizuka, you're the greatest teacher I ever had!"

"Really?" he breathed.

"Really!" Serena said firmly. "Really, really!"

"Yeah, all right!" he exclaimed. "At least one of my students thinks I'm great!"

"Oh, I'm sure everyone in class does," Serena said. "Molly and…"

"Hey, let's go and celebrate," Mr. Onizuka suggested. "Know any good food joints in town?"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "I know of one!"

She grabbed him by the hand. "Come on, Mr. Onizuka, you'll just _love _this place!"

--

She took him to Flavor Factory and they had hamburgers, fries, milkshakes and other junk food. Unbeknownst to them, Fish Eye was outside searching for her target.

"I know he's got to be here somewhere," she said to herself, walking right by their window. "Where is he?"

"It's good of you to spend—er—quality time with your students, one on one!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, picking up a fry.  
"Are you going to stay at Crossroads permanently?" Serena asked eagerly.

"I don't think so," Mr. Onizuka answered.

"What?" Serena dropped her burger. "Why not? I don't _ever _want Ms. Haruna back!"

"Sorry, Serena," Mr. Onizuka said sadly. "I wish I could stay. I don't really want to go back to my school either, but Ms. Haruna's your real teacher. I'm just standing in until she gets back."

"Where is she anyway?" Serena inquired.

"She's on holiday," he answered. "She should get back in another week."

"Who's teaching your old class while you're here?" Serena asked.

"Oh, one of my buddies from my motorcycle gang," he answered with a shrug.

Serena laughed, "Well this is new, motorcycle gang members becoming teachers." Serena's communicator beeped and she sighed. Of all the times to be beeped, it had to be now!

"Mr. Onizuka, could you excuse me for a minute?" she asked, sliding out of the booth. "I'll be right back!"

"Sure, Serena," Mr. Onizuka answered.

Serena stepped away to the doors and opened her communicator. "What is it?" she demanded. "This is _so _not a good time!"

"Serena," said Ami, "there's a scout—hey—is that a nose ring?"

"It's just a disguise," Serena muttered, "What is it, Ami?"

"Scout meeting at Raye's temple."  
"What? Didn't we just have one?" Serena shouted in a whisper. "I'm really, really busy!"

"We have to report on the dreams we got," Ami explained. "See you there!"

"But wait--!" Serena cried and groaned as Ami's face disappeared. She closed her communicator and went to Mr. Onizuka. "Sorry, Mr. Onizuka but I really have to get going."

"That's all right, Serena," Mr. Onizuka said.

"I had fun today," she said, pressing her index fingers together. Usually at times like this she would just kiss the guy but Mr. Onizuka was _still_ regardless of how hot he looked. "Erm, see you in class?"

"Okay." He said, "And don't be late or it'll be detention."

"Huh?"

Mr. Onizuka chuckled, "Only kidding, Serena."

Serena laughed and left the restaurant. "Bye Mr. Onizuka!"

--

Serena made it at the shrine, still in her motorcycle gang member disguise. "All right people, I'm here." She said angrily. "Let's get this over with!"

"Wow, where did you park your motorcycle, Serena?" Lita inquired with a grin.

"How'd you know it was a motorcycle member disguise?" Serena asked, surprise.

"Lucky guess," Lita said.

"Serena, could you _please_ get rid of that disguise?" Raye demanded. "You have no idea how stupid you look!"

"What, stupid?" Serena snapped. "Let's see you wear a nose ring!" Grumbling, Serena changed back to her Meatball Head self.

The girls talked about the people they spoke to and their dreams. None of them had a flying horse by the name of Pegasus in it.

"Mr. Onizuka's dream is to become the greatest teacher," Serena stated. "And I think he's well on his way!"

"Yeah, he is a great teacher," added Lita. "I hope he stays for good."

"Too bad he isn't," Serena frowned. "When Ms. Haruna comes back from her vacation, Mr. Onizuka will leave."

"Well," Rini said, "if we don't know who has Pegasus, then we don't know who the next target is."

"Yeah," Ami nodded, "but lately the Dead Moon Circus' targets are random people. They don't know who it is anymore than we do so their next target can be anybody. Everyone in the city is at risk."

--

Fish Eye searched the city until the late hours of the evening and then she found him. Walking through the park. She squealed in surprise. But before trying to take his dreams, she wanted to get his heart as she did with all her victims.

"Yoo hoo," she called.

"Huh?" a man with blond hair and black eyebrows turned. "Oh, hello." It was Mr. Onizuka. If Serena knew he was the target she wouldn't have left him.

Fish Eye didn't look like an Amazon, but instead a pretty lady wearing a light blue dress. "Hello, handsome."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out on a night alone like this?" He grinned walking up to her.

"Waiting for you to take me out," she answered, sliding her finger up his chest.

Mr. Onizuka took her hand. "I hope you're in the mood for sushi then," he started to walk away. "I was just on my way to get some!"

"Sushi?" Fish Eye demanded. "Uh, how about a walk instead?"

"Nah, I'm starved!"

He took her to a sushi bar and she nearly got sick how Mr. Onizuka could eat sushi so quickly. "Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"Er, I'm afraid I'm not much for sushi," she replied, giggling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe they might have something special. I'll take a look." He got up and left.

Fish Eye sighed and leaned back. "This guy's going to be trouble."

"Fish, what are you doing?" demanded a familiar voice. She gasped and turned around. It was Tigers Eye and Hawk Eye.

"What are you two doing here?" she cried. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You answer our question first," Hawk Eye said. As he interrogated her, Tigers Eye was eating a plate of sushi.

"I'm trying to take care of this guy's dream, okay?" she said.

"What are you doing in a sushi bar anyway?" Tigers Eye looked up from his plate. "Isn't that totally against your nature?"

"I'm not eating it," she retorted, "and what are you doing, Tigers Eye? How dare you eat it!"

"Hey, I don't mind it," he replied, continuing to eat. "Hurry up and get that guy's dream mirror, Fish or we'll do it for you."

"Don't you dare!" she jumped up. "You two just stay out of it! Go away!"

"What's the matter?" Mr. Onizuka demanded, walking up. He looked at Tigers Eye and Hawk Eye. "Are these guys bothering you?"

"Yes they are!" she replied.

"What?" Tigers Eye gasped, getting to his feet. "No we weren't!"

"Fish Eye, what're you doing?" Hawk Eye said out of the corner of his mouth.

Mr. Onizuka cracked his knuckles and punched both Hawk Eye and Tigers Eye in the face. They fell onto the floor and Fish Eye pressed her foot on Tigers Eye's hand.

"Oh! Ow!"

"Shall we go?" she asked Mr. Onizuka dreamily, "I lost my appetite!"

"All right," he put his arm around her shoulders and walked out of the sushi bar. Tigers Eye looked up. "That was so uncalled for!"

--

Serena went around thinking of her day with Mr. Onizuka. He'd be leaving soon and she didn't know when she'll see him again. Then a scary thought hit her, what if he was the next target on the Amazon Trio's list?

As she passed a sushi bar, she smelt something fishier than the sushi.

"Fish Eye," she muttered, "I bet you're after Mr. Onizuka!"

--

They were walking down the street and Mr. Onizuka realized he didn't' even know this girl's name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name." He grinned. "That happens to me a lot when I meet pretty ladies."

"Quite all right," she stepped back and held her hand on her chest. "I am Fish Eye!" her pretty dress and skin was replaced to her fishy attire.

"What kinda name is that?" he demanded, backing up.

"Relax," she said, "All I want to do is look into your dreams."

"My dreams?" he gasped, "how are you going to do that?"

"Oh, it's just as easy as," she began, "ONE!" A pink board appeared behind Mr. Onizuka. He looked around.

"This is weird…"

"TWO!" Silver cuffs went around his wrists and ankles. He struggled to move.

"Stop!" Sailor Moon cried. "I thought I smelt something Fishy!"

"Sailor Moon," Fish Eye grunted, "you ruined my counting!"

"I will not let you destroy his dream," Sailor Moon exclaimed, "he is going to be the greatest teacher in the world and how dare you attack him! Do you know how hard it is to get decent teachers now a days? You deserve detention! On behalf on the moon, I will punish you!"

Mr. Onizuka looked up at Sailor Moon, "Do I know you?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, running to him but Fish Eye took out a knife and threw it at her, cutting her arm. She jumped back and put her hand over the cut. "No!"

"Butt out, Sailor Moon!" she hissed. "I have a job to do. THREE!"

A pink mirror came out of Mr. Onizuka's chest and he screamed in pain. He fell unconscious as Fish Eye came up to him.

"Now, let's have a look," she said excitedly.

"But he doesn't have Pegasus!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I already told you, his dream is to become the greatest teacher!"

But Fish Eye stuck her head in the mirror and she looked around. "Pegasus, where are you?" Mr. Onizuka was screaming. "He's not here. Only a bunch of students, girls, video games…agh, boring!"

"It's not boring!" Sailor Moon snapped.

Fish Eye took her head out of the mirror and looked at Sailor Moon. "Well, I guess you're right."

Mr. Onizuka's head fell to his shoulder, weakened.

"Here's a friend of mine to teach you a few lessons," Fish Eye said, "Toko, come out and play!"

A giant book with arms and legs came out of the ground. "Time for a good book?"

"Have fun!" Fish Eye cackled as she jumped into her water portal.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and backed up. "Uh oh!"

"How about a story," Toko opened up and turned her pages and rested on a page, "Oh here's a good one! Goldilocks and the three bears!"

Sailor Moon's fuku changed to a blue dress and her hair came in braids. "What the?"

Three bears came out of Toko's pages and she closed up again.

"Someone has been getting in Master Zirconia's way," said the papa bear.

"Someone has been making the trio angry," said the mama bear.

"Someone has been preventing us to getting to Pegasus," said the baby bear, "and here she is!"

"That's not how the story goes!" Sailor Moon shouted and the bears began chasing her.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

A Frisbee of lightning socked through the three bears and the sailor scouts came to Sailor Moon's aid.

"Nice out fit, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus joked. "So who we got?"

"Some…some mad story book!" Sailor Moon exclaimed when her fuku returned.

"Time to end this story then!" Sailor Mars cried. "MARS FLAMES SHOOTER!" She released her fiery arrow to the giant book and she easily repelled it.

"There are rules against book burning these days, you know." Toko muttered.

"No way!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Another story," Toko said, turning its pages. "let's see, once upon atime there was Cinderella…"

Sailor Venus took the place of Cinderella with a broom in one hand and a feather duster in another with soot on her cheeks and her hair up in a bun. Sailor Venus cried and threw them to the ground.

"Snow White…"

Sailor Mars' hair went short and she was dressed up as Snow White. "My hair!"

"Princess Jasmine…"

Sailor Jupiter's fuku changed to an Arabian's princess dress. She jumped up. "Hey!"

"The Little Mermaid…"

Sailor Mercury's legs failed her and she fell on the ground. The lower half of her body became that of a fish. "I...I can't move!"

"You'd better not turn me into Goldilocks again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sleeping Beauty…"

"No! Not that!" Sailor Moon shouted and she was struck down fast asleep.

"And Little Red Riding Hood!"

Sailor Mini Moon turned to run but she was hit in the back. She was wearing a red cloak over a red dress and holding a basket. "Oh, great!"

"We have to find a way to stop that stupid book!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Before it turns the whole city into story characters."

"Take this!" Sailor Venus threw the feather duster at the giant book and it bounced off.

"Nothing's working," Sailor Mercury cried. "And I can't get my visor to get a weak point."

"Shall we read another story?" Toko flipped her pages again.

"NO!" all the scouts cried.

A rose hit one of the pages and the girl's fantasy selves changed back to their alter egos. Sailor Moon sat up.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked sleepily.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, "be careful. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Sailor Moon said, tapping her mouth. "Where have I heard that?"

"Now there's a moral to this story kids, you can never judge a book by its cover but boxes are a whole different kettle of fish."

Sailor Moon blinked. Mr. Onizuka's story! She knew how to stop it.

"We have to open the book!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"But it will start reading a story and turn us into its characters!" Sailor Mars cried.

"I know, but if we get it before it starts telling a story, we can stop it!" Sailor Moon told them.

"Worth a try," Sailor Mercury stated.

Toko turned its pages, "now this one is a _real _classic."

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The giant book backed up. Sailor Jupiter threw her thunder at it and it backed up again. The scouts grabbed the book by its sides to keep it open.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried.

"Let's go," Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Please, Pegasus," Sailor Mini Moon said, "Protect people's dreams! MOON TWINKLE BELL!"

Calling Pegasus, Pegasus came and Sailor Moon lifted up her Kaleidomoon Scope.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

Unable to move, Toko screamed as the attack tore her to pieces.

"And they lived…happily…ever…after!"

The big, imitating story book disappeared and Mr. Onizuka's dream mirror returned to his body. He fell to the ground and Sailor Moon went to him.

"It's Mr. Onizuka," Sailor Jupiter said.

Mr. Onizuka blinked his eyes a couple of times and stared at the Sailor Scouts. "Can…can you tell me what's going on?"

"Don't worry," Sailor Moon smiled. "Your dream is safe, Mr. Onizuka."

"Hey…who are you? How'd you know my name?"

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon nodded and she backed away with the scouts.

"No, don't go!" Mr. Onizuka cried. "Can't I at least get your number?"

--

Mr. Onizuka stood at the front of class. "Well, it is time for me to leave. Ms. Haruna will be back to teach you tomorrow."

A few boys groaned and the girls started sobbing. Serena started chanting, "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"And since it is my last day," Mr. Onizuka said, "I figured we'll have a party!" He walked to the door and opened it, pulling out a cart of sushi and hamburgers and other food. There were movies and games galore. Everyone cheered and jumped up to play with the toys. Serena couldn't remember when she had so much fun.

After the school day was over, she went to Mr. Onizuka's room to ask if he'd go to the arcade with her.

"Sorry, Serena," he replied. "But I have to get back."

"Is there anyway that you could stay a little longer?" she pleaded, following him out of the room.

"I already tried," he answered.

"How about I transfer to your school?"

"Well, you'd have to talk to your parents about that," he told her.

They came out of the school and Serena wailed. "But…but I don't _want _you to go!" she fell and threw her arms around his legs, nearly knocking him off balance. "You're the greatest teacher in the whole universe! Ms. Haruna wil give me extra homework! She'll put me in detention for coming to school late! And she _never _goes with me to the arcade!" Tears began spilling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Serena," Mr. Onizuka whispered.

"I can't help it," she whined, "the school isn't going to be the same with out you! Whaaa!"

Mr. Onizuka sighed, patted her head and knelt down. "Don't worry. Maybe I'll be back one day when Ms. Haruna is sick or something."

Serena sniffed, "you mean, you could be our _permanent _substitute teacher?"

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe." He said. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

She gave a brave smile. "Okay."

"Now practice hard on your video games," he said. "And remember all those tips I gave you."

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Onizuka."

"Bye Serena." Mr. Onizuka kissed Serena on the cheek and walked off. Serena gasped, gingerly touching her cheek while waving goodbye to Mr. Onizuka.

"Bye," she said and she sighed as she watched the greatest teacher she ever had walk out of her school and out of her life.

--

Serena woke up five minutes before her alarm rang. She got up, showered and started to dress. "You're getting up early still?" Luna asked. "But I thought your new teacher left."

"He did," Serena said sadly. "I guess since Ms. Haruna's back I should make an effort and get there on time until she gives me detention again."

Serena picked up her bag and went downstairs to make her a bowl of cereal. She wasn't really hungry, but she made herself eat it anyway. Now that she didn't have to run to school any more, she took time to walk and think about her fun times with Mr. Onizuka. She sighed, dreading that Ms. Haruna was back. Sure, Ms. Haruna was a good teacher but she just wasn't as fun as Mr. Onizuka was.

She arrived to school and went to homeroom and sat in her seat. Mr. Haruna looked up at Serena in surprise.

"Serena?" she inquired.

"Y-yes, Ms. Haruna?"

"Anything wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're here…well…_early." _She said. "Since when have you been coming to school early?"

Serena sighed, "Since Mr. Onizuka came to substitute this class."

"What did Mr. Onizuka do to get to come to school on time?" Ms. Haruna asked eagerly.

"Nothing really," Serena shrugged, "he was just himself. His great…self." Serena sat back.

Mr. Onizuka had to be great, to get Serena Tsukino to get to come to school on time. He had to be the greatest teacher in the world.

The End


End file.
